Just cant get you out of my head
by jalex1
Summary: Sneaking around never works, someone always gets hurt. Doug was the smartest guy in Auradon but his love for Evie makes him do stupid things. Evie is finally faced with Making a decision that will change the course of her future. DEVIE ENDGAME :) Reviews are appreciated 3


**_I don't condone cheating in any way, but I got an interesting idea for a story :) Hopefully you guys enjoy! REVIEWS I NEED THEM TO LIVE lol This is A Devie Story of course so please be nice._**

Evie was in the dorm room she shared with Mal doing her Auradon History homework she set her pencil down and rubbed her head. Final week was coming up and Graduation was rapidly approaching in 2 months.

"Why do our Professor insists on giving all classes a big final at the end of the semester, it's like they want us to go crazy."Mal groans and slams her backpack on the floor.

"M bag on the hook."Evie says as she is reading the chapter of her history book over away Mal waves her index finger and the bag floats to the hook on the door.

"I don't understand how you're so calm about these finals."Mal sighs then she smiles at her best friend who is quiet.

"Never mind, I know why you're relaxed."Mal says Evie puts down her highlighter and shakes her head.

"Which reminds me he wanted me to bring this to you."Mal takes a note out of her pocket handing it to Evie. Evie takes the notes and smiles as she begins to read it.

"_My beautiful princess, I long to have you in my arms again. I know we're both been super busy with these Finals and haven't had a moment to steal away but if you would like please meet me at the Rooftop of the chemisty lab I have a surprise for you~Xoxo Your Prince" _

Evie smiles and takes her cellphone out "See you tonight Xoxox" Mal shakes her head.

"I'm guessing I have to cover for you again tonight."Mal says Evie looks over at her best friend and knows the lecture she will get.

"E, I have no problem helping you out, but if you're not happy in your relationship...then break up with him."Mal says

"It's not that simple. And You know it."Evie walking to her closet picking out an outfit.

"It is Simple. We chose Good 3 years ago. I chose to be with Ben and you chose Chad Freaking Charming of all people to date for the past 3 years. You're not even happy with him."Mal says

"M If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it."Evie says facing her bestfriend

"We're graduating in less than 2 months. Don't you think Chad's parents will expect you to two to get engaged or something? And You probably would say yes to Chad. Where would that leave-"Mal stops talking when Chad barges into their Dorm room.

"Why haven't you been answering my text messages?"Chad places his hands on his hips. Evie looks at him and holds up her cellphone.

"I've literally been in my room for 3 hours and you never texted me."Evie crosses her arms.

"I do believe I did Evie. We're having dinner with my parents we need to go now."Chad says

"Chad I have to study for finals and you do too. Can't you tell your parents that we'll just see them over the long weekend."Evie says

"No Mom is having Dad's friends over and we have to meet them so that I can secure my place in the Charming Industries it's good to make an appearance to every single person. Now wear that short skirt and meet me out front."Chad says

Evie rolls her eyes and begins changing her clothes. "Wow I wish I had a relationship like yours."Mal deadpans

"M please not now I already have a headache."Evie says

"Break up with him Evie! He's a jerk! He only cares about you being a trophy princess for him and his family business. Which I'm positive he'll run into the ground because Chad's head is a bag of bricks."Mal says

"I have to go see you later."Evie says

"Evie I care about your happiness okay. This is all fun and games until we have to start thinking about how this affects our hearts. You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be truly loved. Just think about this okay."Mal says Evie nods and walks out of the dorm room.

~At The Charming Mansion~ Chad is talking about himself with his Father's investors and Evie is swirling around her salad on her plate.

"Evie I hear your business is blooming. I spoke with Belle the other day and her Gown was lovely."Cinderella compliments her. Evie smiles brightly.

"Thank You, I've gotten interest in some of the other queens wanting to help me get a space where I have built a workshop."Evie smiles

"Oh Please. Mother once Evie and I are married she will have no time to focus on that little sewing hobby of hers. She'll be a stay at home Queen and cook and clean for me."Chad says

"Sweetie, I'm sure Evie has dreams of her own."Cinderella says

"Her dream is coming true, She met me and we're going to start our lives together. Big castle and lots of mirrors remember."Chad smiles and winks at Evie. Cinderella holds Evie's hand and squeezes her hand.

"He'll learn with time dear, would you like a piece of cake?"She smiles

"Yes thank you."Evie smiles politely

~At Auradon on the roof~ Doug looked at his watch it was 9pm Evie was suppose to meet him an hour ago after dinner. The door to the roof begins to open and Doug sighs

"You made it I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."Doug says The door opens all the way and Mal is standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Mal, what are you doing here?"Doug asked

"I read the note you gave Evie, sorry."Mal says

"It's fine, uhm Where is she?"Doug asked

"She and Chad went to have dinner with his parents tonight at the Castle."Mal says Doug nods turns around looking at his surprise for Evie.

Mal looks around and there was a small table with two plates of food, there were tea light candles scattered around the area and Doug had his mini keyboard set up. Mal takes a picture on her phone and sends it to Evie.

Doug begins blowing out the candles and Mal takes the bin and starts helping Doug Clean up.

"Doug Can I ask you a question?"Mal asked Doug puts the candles in the bin and looks up at the Purple haired witch.

"You know she's With Chad, it's been years and she hasn't broken up with him. How come you haven't moved on? Or ended this little affair? You're the smartest guy in Auradon Im sure you know you deserve better than this. I guess my question is why?"Mal says Doug takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"I'm a smart guy who's stupid because of love. I'm sure you all know the second I laid eyes on Evie I fell instantly for her, and when she chose Chad back in sophomore year I was gonna forget all about her. She didn't want me she wanted him. I was going to learn to accept that. When Evie and I started to become good friends through out the years the feelings I had just grew stronger. I knew my place and I kept that distance. But then when Junior year hit, Evie and Chad started to argue more and then when Chad didn't show up to the Sadie Hawkins dance Evie was devastated she got stood up. I was helping Jane clean up the ballroom and Evie and I danced it was just the two of us, one thing led to another and we went back to her dorm. You were with Ben that night and it kind of just started there. "Doug says

"You're falling in love with her more and more huh?"Mal asked

"I'm past falling in love with her. I'm AM IN LOVE with Evie. The only problem is I don't know if she feels the same."Doug says

"Do you think she'll leave Chad for you?"Mal asked Doug looks at Mal and rubs the back on his neck.

"Mal when Evie and I are together it just makes sense, even though it doesn't. Evie can do anything in the world if she puts her mind to it. I know she wants to start a business, I know she wants to continue to Help the VK program. Hell if she wants to rule the world I know she can."Doug says

"That wasn't the question Doug. Do you think E will leave Chad for you."Mal asked

"I hope so Mal...We graduate in 2 months. And my heart can't take seeing her with Chad all the time..Like right now. I know I can Evie happy, I just want a chance to."Doug sadly smiles

"For what it's worth I'd rather have you be with Evie than Chad."Mal pats him on the back. Doug chuckles "Come on I'll help you clean up and we can eat a big bowl of strawberries."Mal smiles

Chad and Evie are driving back to Auradon in his Blue Porsche When Evie opens her text message from Mal she sees the surprise Doug had made for her on the Rooftop.

"Shit."Evie closes her eyes she had forgotten about meeting with Doug tonight.

"Something Wrong?"Chad asked Evie looks at Chad "I just forgot I was suppose to meet with a friend tonight."Evie says

"Well this was more important."Chad says

"My friends are important too Chad."Evie say

"Evie after graduation our lives are going to be set. You saw how well I was impressing those investors my father is going to hand me the keys to The Company. And With you as my Wife to be we're going to be the best couple in Auradon." Chad says

"We're not Engaged Chad. I have no ring on my finger."Evie sets him straight. Chad opens up the hand rest in his car and places a velvet box on Evie's lap. Evie looks down at her lap and then looks at Chad.

"Open it."Chad smiles Evie opens the box and inside is an Oval shape Diamond ring "Chad?"Evie asked

"Marry me. It's headed in that direction anyways Right. We've been together for years. This is what you've always wanted right. Dream come true."Chad winks at Evie. Evie looks down at the ring feeling empty. This wasn't the ring she had envisioned herself wearing when she got engaged come to think of it. Evie didn't even says Yes to Chad.

The next day in Homeroom Evie Chad Mal Ben Doug Jay and Audrey and the rest of the senior class are listening to Fairy Godmother go over the list of what Ben and the student council have planned for the next 2 months.

"With Graduation approaching Doug we have selected the Singer who will sing with the Band during the graduation ceremony."Ben says nervously looking at his best friend

"Uhm Who?"Doug raises his eyebrow

"Lizzie Heart."Fairy Godmother smiles hesitantly Everyone hold in their laughs.

"What?"Doug asked Looking at Ben and Fairy Godmother confused

"She was the only one who auditioned."Ben whispers

"Ben seriously? Queen of Heart's Only daughter she can't sing AH when she has to open her mouth at the Doctor."Mal asked Ben shrugs and Mal shakes her head.

"The arrangement you written up is beautiful and I'm sure Lizzie will do a fine job in singing your composition Doug."Fairy Godmother assures him. Lizzie gathers her books and takes the empty seat beside Doug.

"I can't wait to sing with you Doug I've been practicing everyday and I think my voice matches your song perfectly."Lizzie smiles Doug nods politely and rubs the back of his neck as Lizzie sits close next to him and wraps her hand around his arm. Evie turns her head and raises her eyebrow not liking someone she already didn't get along with being so close to Doug.

"Alright Senior class good luck with your finals next week. Enjoy this 4 days weekend"Fairy God Mother dismisses everyone

"Doug, Evie Jay" Ben calls out the 3 stop in the tracks and turn to face Ben.

"Mal and I figured with the stress of school and finals and graduation coming out we could all take a mini get away trip to my parents beach house."Ben smiles

"Beach weekend I'm so in!"Jay high fives him.

"I could use a break from everything as well I'm totally In."Evie smiles

"I'm In we can use my family van."Doug smiles Evie smiles at him and Doug glances at her and looks at the floor Evie frowns and reaches out to him.

"Great let's all get packing! We can all meet in one hour I'll get help get his family van."Ben smiles

"This trip is going to be so fun! I'll tell Carlos and Jane ROAD TRIP!"Jay yells

"Road Trip? Trip to where?"Chad asked with Audrey behind him

"To Ben's beach house."Jay spill Mal and Evie both glare at him and Mal nudges him

"Ow what?"Jay asked

"I'm totally In. Can't let my fiancee go on a trip without me."Chad smiles at Evie

"Fiancee?"Everyone yells at out. Evie closes her eyes and Chad smiles

"Come on E show them."Chad says Evie takes the ring out of her purse and Chad takes it from her and slides it on her finger.

"I proposed last night."Chad smiles

"I guess this is a celebration trip."Ben says confused Mal looks over at Doug and then back at Evie who chances a glance at Doug who shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'm going as well, can't have the most popular girl in Auradon left here with the rejects I'll bring the food as well."Audrey says

"I'll try and sneak in some booze."Jay smiles and winks at his friends walking away.

"Uhm let's all meet in front of the campus in 1 hour."Ben says Doug grabs his backpack and guitar case and walks out of the classroom not saying a word to Evie

Evie closes her eyes and turns around watching Doug leave.

"Congrats are in order I suppose."Mal says looking down at Evie's ring.

"Thank you, I'll see you later Babe. I need to make sure I have enough hair gel for the beach."Chad says kissing Evie's lips and walking out of the classroom.

"You two got engaged?"Mal asked

"Chad just asked out of nowhere, I didn't even really say yes."Evie says

"You also didn't say no."Mal says

"Evie what about Doug? He was heartbroken you didn't show up last night."Mal says

"I know he's been avoiding me all Morning. I was hoping to talk to him this weekend can you help me steal sometime with him?"Evie asked

"Seriously Evie you need to make a decision with what you want. But yes I'll distract Chad, he's not that hard to distract anyway. Let's go pack."Mal says

Doug and Ben are driving back in Doug's Family Yellow Family Van it seated 10 people so it was the perfect getaway van.

"You haven't said anything since we left your Dad's house You okay Man?"Ben asked Doug is focusing on the road and nods "I'm good."Doug says

"Look I'm sorry about not telling you about Lizzie's audition, Fairy Godmother wanted you to sing with one of the VK's and I didn't think it would be her."Ben says

"She' can't be that bad I'll make it work."Doug says

"Dude what's wrong. We're going on a road trip come on Lighten up. You know we're best friends and yeah even though I've been super busy with King Duties I'm always here for you."Ben pats Doug on the back.

"Evie."Doug says Ben looks at him confused

Doug sighs "Evie and I have kind of been friends with Benefits for about a year and a half."Doug explains Ben sits up and turns to Doug shocked.

"You...You're helping Evie Cheat on Chad?"Ben asked

"Yes, and I know it's dishonorable and I should know better but I'm in love with her and I'm starting to realize that she'll never love me back."Doug says

"Come on Doug you're a great guy what makes you think that?"Ben asked

"The 8 Carat diamond ring on Evie's finger."Doug says "I don't know I always thought she would leave him I guess? When she and I are together it's more than just uhm...Sex..its us understanding each other. Now I guess I was just fooling myself."Doug says as he focuses on the road.

"Make a left here."Ben instructs him

"Why?"Doug asked listening to the Kings instructions

"We're going to the Snuggly Duckling and picking up 3 cases of beer for this weekend. We're gonna forget about your heartache."Ben smiles at his friend. Doug chuckles and shakes his head.

The van pools up to the front of the campus Ben comes around and opens the trunk of the van helping everyone with their luggage.

"Goodness Audrey we're gone for 4 days not a year."Ben grunts putting her luggage in the van.

"I've never been on a roadtrip. This should be fun."Carlos high fives Doug and gets in the van with Jane.

"YES YOU GOT BEER!"Jay smiles sitting beside Carlos and Jane.

"You got Beer?"Mal asked confused

"Long story but it'll be fun Honey."Ben smiles

Chad makes his way into the van sitting in the back Evie hands Ben her luggage and she sees Doug looking inside the hood of the van making sure everything is running smoothly before their long drive.

"Are you going to speak to me while we're away for 4 days or are you going to avoid me?"Evie says Doug faces Evie and she sees the hurt in his eyes, when he sees her engagement.

"Doug I can explain.."Evie whispers

"Congratulations really. You're getting everything you wanted."Doug says

"You know that's not true."Evie says

"The ring on your finger tells me otherwise. I guess I was the one who was living a fairytale huh."Doug says

"Please just listen to me."Evie says

"Why? We both know that this is probably where it was going to head right? I should have prepared for the heartbreak much sooner. It's my fault."Doug says

"Doug Stop.."Evie says

"I'm here I'm here!"Lizzie yells running towards the van everyone turns their head seeing holding her duffle bag.

"Lizzie uhm you're here?"Mal asked

"Yes Audrey invited me"Lizzie smiles

"Audrey you weren't even suppose to come what made you think you could invited someone else?"Jay asked annoyed

"Lizzie's a good cook guys she can cook for the next 4 days."Audrey says as she files her nails. Ben looks at Doug holding up his hands Doug shrugs and closes the hood of the van.

"There's plenty of room in the van why not."Ben smiles taking her bag.

"The drive is 5 hours long, Doug's offered to take first shift."Ben says helping Mal into the Van.

"I'll sit next to you Doug keep your company."Lizzie smiles Doug nods nervously

"Okay then everyone buckle up."Doug says he helps Lizzie into the passenger seat and closes her door. Evie is the last person to enter the van and she sits in the back in between Chad and Audrey.

2 hours into the drive everyone had dozed off and began to nap Carlos and Jane were sleeping and leaning on one another. Ben had his arms around Mal who was asleep. Jay was listening to music playing in the van, Audrey had her neck pillow and eye mask on. Chad was snoring as he was sleeping on Evie's shoulder and Evie was making sure Doug was okay as he drove. Lizzie was asleep beside Doug, she was tossing and turning and she managed to lay her head on Doug's shoulder. Evie growls and kicks flicks Mal's head.

"Ouch what?"Mal grunts turning around Evie raises her eyebrow and looks forward Mal turns her head and sees Lizzie snoring and sleeping on Doug's shoulder

"Oh goodness...what do you want me to do?"She asked

"SOMETHING!"Evie whispers Mal rolls her eyes and flicks her finger as they are driving Doug hits a bump in the run and it was big enough to cause Lizzie to hit her head on the dashboard

"Ow!"Lizzie says Everyone wakes up Mal and Evie cover their mouths and hold in their laughs.

Doug stops driving "Are you okay? Sorry that bump came out of nowhere."Doug says

"It's okay I'm Fine."Lizzie rubs her head

"This is actually a good time to stop Bathroom break, Doug We can switch out. I'll drive."Ben says Doug nods and gets out of the van and stretches his legs. Doug walks to the creek and kneels down to splash the cold water on his face. Evie reaches into her purse and gets out a towel for him. She's stops when she sees Lizzie walking over to him and giving him a sports drink

"I got you a sports drink Doug to keep you refreshed."Lizzie smiles

"Oh uhm I don't really drink sports drinks, but Thanks."Doug says Evie makes her way to Doug and hands him a cold water bottle.

"Here Doug you looked thirsty."Evie says Doug looks at Evie and slightly smiles as she hands him the water bottle Doug takes the bottle and begins sipping it. Evie looks at Lizzie

"You should head Back I think Audrey wanted you to sit beside her this time."Evie says

"I'd rather be out here with Doug."Lizzie says Evie crosses her arms and Doug is confused.

"I'm going to head back into the van my eyes are a little tired."Doug says

"You should sit in the back you can lay down."Evie suggest before Doug can respond

"I'll sit with you, you can lay down on my lap."Lizzie smiles Evie glares at Lizzie and Doug rubs his neck.

"I'll sit in the front with Ben...Come on ladies let's go inside now."Doug says politely guiding them both back to the van.

Doug sits next to Ben who looks at his friend confused "I have no idea whats going on."Doug whispers Ben turns his head and sees Lizzie smiling at Doug and Evie glaring at Lizzie who is looking at Doug.

"I can't wait to open that Beer."Ben jokes Doug laughs and shakes head.

"Alright Beach here we come!"Ben cheers.

Two hours into drive Ben pulls up to a beautiful beach house right in front of the ocean.

"Wow"Carlos says

"Ben I love you. If Mal won't marry you one day I will."Jay says everyone gets out of the van

"Pick any room that's not the Masters!"Ben yells

"What are the room arrangements?"Jane asked

"I figured it would be couples? Then Jay and Doug could share a room and Audrey and Lizzie."Ben smiles

"Sounds perfect. Come On Evie."Chad says pulling Evie into the beach house.

Doug and Jay are helping unpack the bags from the vans

"Psst Doug, hey do you mind bunking with Lizzie tonight."Jay smiles Doug chuckles "You and Audrey?"Doug asked

"Yeah we started hooking up last week after I won the Tourney cup."Jay says fist bumping Doug, Doug laughs and nods

"That's no problem."Doug says

"Maybe I'm doing you a favor you may get lucky on this trip too I hear Lizzie's got the hots for you."Jay winks at Doug. Doug shakes his head and they make their way into the beach house.

"Ben this place is awesome!"Carlos says

"Everything is always fully stocked too.."Mal says from the fridge holding up a bottle of wine Ben tosses the guys a beer.

"Heres to a weekend of fun memories and life long friendship."Jay holds up his drink, everyone cheers.

Evie and Mal are laughing as they are getting their bathing suits ready for the beach.

"Sweetie I'm going to go with Jay we're going to ride ATV's."Chad says

"Alright."Evie says Chad kisses her cheek and walks out of the door with Jay pushing him to get the Red ATV.

"Now's your chance to talk to your lover boy."Mal whispers to her bestfriend. Evie nods and walks to Doug's room. Doug is unpacking his things as Lizzie is holding up which bathing suit she should wear before they go to the beach.

"What's going on in here?"Evie asked

"Evie, Doug's helping me pick out a bathing suit to change into."Lizzie says

"Uhm..The Light red right I suppose?"Doug says unsure

"I agree be back in a flash, unless you want me to undress in front of you."Lizzie smirks at Doug

"You should change in the bathroom. You'll like the view of the sand."Evie glares at Lizzie

"I haven't seen it yet good idea. Be right Back Dougie."Lizzie says squeezing Doug's shoulder.

"Dougie?"Evie asked as Lizzie leaves the room.

"I thought you were rooming with Jay on this trip."Evie says Doug shakes his head very confused and then he takes out his swimming trunks and looks at Evie who has her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

"Jay wanted to room with Audrey so they could hook up this weekend."Doug says

"So you got Stuck with Lizzie Who basically wants to pounce you."Evie says

"Why do you care Evie?"Doug asked

"Why do I care? Are you seriously asking me that question?"Evie asked tapping her foot.

"Yes I am, last time I checked you were engaged to King Air Head."Doug says crossing his arms

"You're not giving me a chance to explain. You've been avoiding me the past 2 days."Evie says

"You stand me up and get engaged and this is my fault somehow?"Doug asked

"This is no ones fault okay I just want us to go back to how we were. I miss you."Evie says tugging at Doug's belt pulling him closer to her. Doug looks into Evie's eyes and nearly leans down to kiss her but the shiny object on her finger ruins the moment.

"I will never understand the hold you have on me Evie. I'm so in love with you I'm sure I'd do anything for you if you asked me to. But I know I deserve better than the way my heart is feeling right now."Doug whispers Evie looks down at her ring then back at Doug.

"I meant what I said last week. I love you. And You made your decision pretty clear."Doug says Tears begin falling down Evie's cheek.

"Doug.."She Whispers Lizzie exits the bathroom Evie quickly wipes her tears away and turns her head.

"I"m ready let's get to the beach! Doug you can teach me how to swim!"Lizzie smiles wearing her two piece bikini.

"Yeah sure let's go."Doug says Lizzie latches onto Doug's arm and Evie watches them walk out of the room together she feels get heart shatter.

_~Last Week~ Doug had snuck into Evie and Mal's dorm room Mal was out of town with Ben and his family meeting the other Royals of Auradon. Evie had set up a romantic evening for her and Doug twinkling lights and flowers were scattered all over Evie's Bed. They had a movie playing on the TV that neither of them were paying attention to._

_"Doug."Evie moaned and Doug kissed her neck making sure Evie reached her peak. Evie held Onto Doug tighter as he grunted stilling his hips, Evie cried out and began kissing his cheek and neck. Doug kissed Evie's forehead and lips as he laid down on the bed catching his breath. Evie smiled at him and kisses his lip as she propped herself on her elbow to get a better look at him._

_"Just stay here tonight."Evie smiles at Him. Doug chuckles_

_"Fairy GodMother does bedroom checks at 9:30pm how am I going to get to my room and back here?"Doug asked_

_"The window it's not that high of a jump."Evie giggles_

_"You're on the 10th floor of the Castle."Doug laughs_

_"Hey people do crazy things for love."Evie says reaching to drink her water bottle._

_"I do love you."Doug Whispers Evie looks at Doug and smiles at him. Doug places Evie's hand on his heart._

_"I love you Evie, with my entire being. And I just wish you would give me a chance to properly show you that."Doug says_

_"Isn't this enough. You have me now."Evie says _

_"Evie.."Doug shakes his head sitting up. _

_"Doug we talked about this..."Evie says_

_"Yeah we have... I tell you I love you and I want to build a life with you after we graduate and you tell me you're with Chad...But we've still been fooling around his back and lying."Doug says_

_"Do you even Love Chad?"Doug asked_

_"No I don't love him. I told you I need to marry him so I can regain my status as a Royal."Evie explains says_

_"And where does that leave me?"Doug asked _

_"You're with me right now Doug."Evie says_

_"NOW...What about 1-2-3-4-5 10 years from now? Evie I love you. I want to marry you one day. But I know Chad will want to marry you too. What do you want Evie?"Doug asked Evie looks at Doug and can't think of an answer. Doug shakes his head and tosses the blanket off of him._

_"Doug.."Evie groans as Doug starts to get dressed. Evie quickly jumps out of bed and holds him tightly from Behind. Evie kisses Doug's shoulder. _

_"I want you to stay here with me."Evie says against Doug's skin. Doug looks down at Evie's hands around his torso and he sighs picking up her hand and kissing it. Doug turns around and cups Evie's face and gently kisses her lips._

_"I love you."Doug whispers against her lips._

Evie looks down at the ring on her finger and takes a deep breath and walks out of the room.

Carlos Jane and Doug are gathering sticks together for a bonfire

"We need more sticks."Jane laughs

"I saw a forest down there on the side I'll go get a stack of wood."Doug says

"Need help?"Lizzie asked

"No I'm good you tan."Doug says walking away

"Lets go into the water."Carlos says Holding his hand out of Jane

"You two coming?"Jane asked

"I'll catch up I'm gonna get some more sun love."Lizzie says putting on her heart shaped glasses

"I'll wait for Doug when we comes back with the wood for the bonfire."Mal says As the young couple goes into the water. Mal turns to Lizzie and she sees Evie following Doug to the woods.

"Do you think Doug's family majority of their Diamonds and Gems?"Lizzie asked Mal gives her a confused look.

"Doug's going to be very wealthy with his share of the Dwarf Mines, as far as I know there's only 3 cousins that he has to split the Diamond mine with."Mal says

"And He's single."Lizzie smiles

"I wouldn't go there Lizzie."Mal says

"Why not, I'm sure Doug would love to get some action this weekend."Lizzie smiles

"Doug's a really good guy Lizzie and if you're just going to play with him to get to his family jewels I'll make sure I turn you into a pair of Sweaty socks."Mal says

"I may actually have feelings for Doug Mal ever think of that?"Lizzie asked innocently

"Just watch yourself. Doug is my friend."Mal warns her.

Doug is picking up slabs of wood placing them in a bag Mal had given him to take back. Doug picks up a piece of wood and quickly drops of seeing there was a sharp edge.

"Ah."Doug says as he watches the blood on his hand drip "Are you okay."Evie says walking over to him

"What are you doing here?"Doug asked Evie ignores him and takes his hand she pulls him toward the bench and Doug sits on top of it While Evie sits on the bench pulling out her tweezers from her small pouch.

"It's stuck in your palm I'm going to pull it down it's gonna hurt."Evie says

"I'm sure it'll hurt less than my broken heart."Doug says Evie glares at him and Doug looks at the water Evie pulls the big splinter out of Doug's palm. Doug groans in pain and shakes his hand.

"Thank You."Doug says Evie places a band aid on his hand and kisses his palm and softly smiles at him.

"We should head back."Doug says starting to get off the bench. Evie pulls his arm and Doug looks at her.

"Do you hate me?"Evie asked looking down Doug chuckles

"I could never hate you."Doug answers

"I hate myself for how you feel right now. Doug hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do."Evie says

"I set myself up for the heartbreak anyways. I knew what I was getting myself into."Doug says Evie takes Doug's hand and places it on her heart.

"I Love you Doug...I'm going to break it off with Chad."Evie says Doug looks at Evie and she smiles and cups his face.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for so long. The only reason I ever said Yes to being Chad's girlfriend was because I thought I needed him to make my dreams come true. Only to realize I'm not the same person I was when I first came to Auradon. I want to do so many things I want to build my business I want to help the VK's transfer over here, I want to be with you. Build a life with you. That is if you still want me."Evie says Doug smiles and pulls her by the waist to him and he kisses her forehead.

"I love you."Doug says Evie smiles and wraps her arms round him.

Everyone is gathered around the beach Ben and Doug are grilling food for everyone.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving in 2 months."Carlos says placing a blanket around Jane as they wait for the sun to set.

"We're all still going to be together Carlos, Ben and I will be in the Big Castle with his family, Jay's school will only be an hour away."Mal says

"Doug's going to school Abroad in London though."Carlos says Doug turns and looks at Carlos who then realizes what Doug told him was a secret.

"Whoops sorry Doug."Carlos says Doug nods at him.

"You got in! Congrats man!"Ben smiles hugging his bestfriend, Jay high fives him and Doug looks over at Evie who looks upset.

"And Chad and Evie are getting married."Audrey says

"Yup Evie is going to be the perfect wife."Chad says sipping his beer and wrapping his arm around her.

"You know Evie wants to be more than that right Chad?"Mal says

"What more could she want she's marrying into a life of Riches and Luxury you hit the jackpot Babe."Chad says

"Chad you're drunk."Evie says shrugging Chad off of her.

"Yeah Chad drink some water You light weight."Jay laughs As the sunsets Carlos is strumming Doug's guitar as Mal and Audrey are singing and laughing.

Doug is tossing more wood into the fire and Evie pulls herself away from Chad who is hammered and walks to Doug.

"London?"Evie asked

"Carlos got the information wrong. I got into the Scholarship program in London for their Molecular Biochemistry program but I didn't give them an answer yet."Doug says

"Why didn't you tell me?"Evie asked

"Because I don't know what I want. I don't know if I want to go."Doug says

"Doug this is the most amazing thing that could happen to you what could be more important than that."Evie asked

"You."Doug says

Lizzie walks over to Chad who is swaying and she taps Chad on the shoulder "Do you think those two are too cozy?"Lizzie asked Chad turns his head and Sees how closely Doug and Evie are speaking.

"They're just friends."Chad says

"Are you sure because from the way they look at each other its like Evie's getting married to Doug and not you"Lizzie says Chad looks at them again as sips his beer.

"You should give up going to school in London just for me?"Evie asked

"I wouldn't be giving up anything I'd just be choosing to not Move to London."Doug explains.

"Well I think you should go."Evie says Doug looks at her confused.

"It's London Doug...You've worked hard for the scholarship and you deserve it, Give me one reason why you wouldn't go. "Evie says

"London doesn't have you."Doug says

"I really wish I could kiss you right now."Evie says Doug chuckles and blushes.

"Dougie dance with me."Lizzie says pulling Doug to her

"Uhm...I don't dance."Doug lies

"What you're one of the best dancers in Auradon Come on dance with me."Lizzie says Doug looks at Evie who glares at Lizzie and crosses her arms as she watches Lizzie pull Doug to the other side of the beach where Carlos is strumming the guitar.

"SO I was thinking later tonight we could turn in early and get practice your song for Graduation."Lizzie says wrapping her arms around Doug's neck Doug looks at her and then over at Evie who is glaring at the two.

"Easy Girl."Mal says pouring Evie a glass of wine.

"If looks could kill I'm sure Lizzie would have exploded right now."Jay laughs

"This is your fault you wanted to switch room mates."Evie scolds Jay

"Doug needs to get some action he's just as stressed out with finals as all of us."Jay chuckles

"Doug get's plenty of action. At least 2 times I might add."Evie chimes in Mal laughs Ben nearly spits out his drink and begins coughing.

"Am I missing something?"Jay asked

"Yeah you are."Mal says patting Ben on the back who's still coughing.

"Sorry Lizzie uhm..Are you hitting on me?"Doug asked

"For the smartest guy in Auradon you're pretty dense when it comes to someone trying to flirt with you."Lizzie laughs

"Uhm I'm flattered really but I dont see you that way Lizzie I'm sorry."Doug says

"How come? Are you gay"Lizzie asked

"No I'm not gay, I just I'm in love with someone else and it wouldn't be fair if I just hooked up with you. I don't want to string you along."Doug says

"You'll never know unless you try right."Lizzie says pulling Doug into a kiss. Doug tries to pull away but Lizzie has a strong grip on his neck.

"Oh my gosh."Jane says Carlos stops strumming the guitar Evie slams her drink on the table and Mal covers her mouth.

"It's about to be a Smackdown."Mal says in Ben's ear.

"Something to think about. Good Night Doug I'll be waiting."Lizzie winks at him. Everyone watches Lizzie walk back into the house and Jay claps

"This weekend is going to be amazing."Jay laughs Doug looks over at Evie who is walking to the other side of the beach

"Give her a minute she needs to cool down."Mal says Doug nods and sits down on the sand. Chad watched Evie Doug and Lizzie's interactions and he drank another beer.

An hour after the sun had set everyone had made their way back to the house Doug was in the living room strumming his guitar sitting in front of the fire.

"What are you doing out here?"Evie asked as she walked back into the house.

"I'm scared to go into the room."Doug explain Evie laughs and sits beside Doug, She holds his hand and he kisses the back of hers.

"Where is everyone?"Evie asked

"Jane and Carlos are in the hot tub, Ben and Mal are taking a quote un quote nap. Audrey and Jay are benefiting. Chad is passed out in your room and Lizzie is probably asleep waiting for me to come into the room. Did you have a good walk?"Doug asked

"I realized something very important today."Evie says Doug looks at her

"1. I hate fighting with you it makes me sad. 2. I hate Lizzie for kissing you. I should be the only one who knows how soft your lips are."Evie says Doug laughs and sets the guitar down.

"It if makes you feel better I hate fighting with you too...and I didnt enjoy the kiss at all."Doug says

"Is Lizzie a bad kisser?"Evie asked

"Lizzie's lips tasted like Vanilla. And I love the taste of your lips, for some reason your lips are always red but it taste like blueberries."Doug smiles Evie laughs and pulls Doug into a kiss.

"Chad's probably waiting for you."Doug says

"Don't care...I'm sure there's a room you and I can sneak off into."Evie says tugging Doug's hand she smiles when she sees the stairs heading up to the attic.

"Grab those pillows and candles follow me."Evie says Doug sets down his guitar and grabs the comforter and pillows as Evie takes the Candles and she walks up the stairs.

"Whoa this is the attic."Doug says Looking up at the skylight admiring all the stars Evie is laying down the blanket and she shuts the door and smiles facing Doug. Evie lays down on the floor and Doug walks over to her and hovers above her kissing her lips. Evie tugs on Doug's swimming trunks he smiles and looks up at the sky.

"Lets just look at the stars tonight."Doug says Evie looks at him surprised

"You don't wanna?"Evie asked

"I mean Yeah I do but When are we ever going to be under the stars like this again right? Lets enjoy it."Doug smiles Evies kisses his lips and Doug turns over wrapping his arms her. Evie places her head on his chest as they look up at the stars Doug tells Evie are where the constellations and were they are Evie laughs as the points out that some Stars have interesting patterns one being that it looked like a heart shape.

Evie looks up at Doug as he is telling her where the Milky way connects and ends. Doug looks down at her and smiles

"What is it?"Doug Asked

"I love you."Evie smiles

"I'm gonna love you forever. You believe that right?"Doug says Evie nods "I'll love you forever too."She smiles and kisses Doug's lips.

The next Morning Evie wakes up and sees Doug is still asleep beside her "Doug Wake up...We have to get downstairs before the others wake up."Evie says Doug groans and sits up she looks for his glasses and Evie is twirling them around in her hand. Doug kisses her cheek and then her nose

Evie laughs "That's my nose."She giggles

"Well you took my glasses I can't see."Doug jokes Evie laughs and pulls Doug into a deep kiss.

"I'm breaking up with Chad today, I'm giving him back his ring and You and I can finally be together out in the open no more hiding I promise."Evie says Doug kisses Evie and smiles.

Doug and Evie go to their separate rooms and get ready for the day.

"What should we do today guys?"Ben asked

"Ben can you drive that Boat?"Audrey asked

"OH I forgot all about that thing Yes I can."Ben smiles

"Nice We've never been on a boat before."Mal says

"This is going to be fun."Jay smiles

Everyone get on the boat Jay and Chad push it off into the water Ben is showing Mal how to steer the boat, Evie is sitting at the front of the boat talking with Doug they're laughing Chad is on the side watching Doug and his Fiancee getting very close Lizzie and Audrey are sunbathing Carlos Jay and Jane are taking pictures and videos of the water.

Evie laughs at something Doug has said and she takes his hand and begins playing with it. Chad puts down his beer and walks over to the two.

"Evie! Give me a kiss."Chad says holding out his hand

"Chad you're drunk."Evie says at him disgusted

"A guy can't enjoy a beer or 2."Chad says

"Or 4."Carlos says Chad glares at Carlos and then looks back at Evie.

"Evie you're marrying me remember. Not this nerd."Chad says Doug shakes his head and looks at the water keeping quiet.

"This nerd is more of a man you'll ever be."Evie says crossing her arms

"Excuse me."Chad chuckles

"Why are you even on this trip Chad? No one likes you. Ben tolerates you because he's king he has to be nice, I'd rather have Audrey here more than you."Evie says

"I'm your Fiancee."Chad says

"Not anymore. It's over. You can take this back."Evie says taking off her ring and tossing it at Chad.

"Evie.."Chad says

"You don't respect me or my friends. I don't even know what I saw in a jerk like you."Evie says Mal smiles proudly

"I deserve to be happy and with a man who makes me feel loved and appreciated and who cares about my dreams. And thats not you."Evie says walking away and over to Mal. Chad looks at the ring then turns around seeing Mal hugging Evie and Audrey pouring her a glass of champagne.

"You'll regret this Evie."Chad says chugging his beer.

After the Boat ride they All have lunch on the beach Evie walks placing her things in the attic

"Are you happy now?"Mal smiles Evie smiles at her best friend and nods

"For the first time in years I don't have to worry about Chad's approval."Evie smiles

"That's amazing E. Now what arey you going to do now that you are single."Mal smiles Evie laughs "Have you seen Doug?"She asked

"He's out on the beach."Mal smiles Evie smile widely and they both laugh and hug.

Doug is on the beach reading a book as he is enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the sand.

"DOUG!"Chad yells Doug look up and stands up as Chad is approaching him Chad sucker Punches Doug in the face.

Doug falls to the floor Doug holds his jaw and Chad who is clearly drunk points his finger at Doug.

"You piece of crap!"Chad yells Ben is walking out of the house holding a plate of food to set on the tables outside and he sees Chad pulling Doug up by the collar of his shirt

"JAY CARLOS I NEED YOU!"Ben yells into the house Jay and Carlos turn their head and see Chad punching Doug again

"DOUG!"Jay yells quickly running to the beach

"What was that?"Mal asked looking out the Evie follows Mal and they see the commotion outside

'Oh my gosh."Evie says quickly running down the stairs Mal following behind her.

"You always wanted my life huh! You were always jealous of me and my looks and my fortune!"Chad yells

"Chad I'm sorry you got hurt I am but I love her."Doug says Chad shakes his head breaking the beer bottle and pointing it at Doug.

"CHAD STOP!"Ben yells

"Stay out of this!"Chad yells back

"Chad you better put that bottle down before I tackle you!"Jay yells

"Do it Jay and i'll hurt Doug I swear!"Chad says

"Chad enough! Stop this!."Evie says looking over at Doug who has a bruise on his face and a bloody Lip.

"You little Tramp I was going to make you my Queen. And you cheat on me with him"Chad says pointing the broken bottle closer to Doug's chest causing a tear in his shirt.

"You're going to regret pointing that broken bottle at Doug, Now Chad...Stop this."Evie yells at him

"YOU'RE suppose to be mine. EVIE! "Chad drunkly yells

"She doesn't love you Chad."Doug says Anger fuels Chad and before he can hurt Doug, Mal uses magic to wrap the branches from the near by to wrap around Chad and push him to the floor.

"Doug."Evie says Running into to Doug helping him stand and hugging him tightly."It's alright, I'm fine."Doug whispers to her kissing her head.

"Lets sober you up and get you the hell out of here."Jay says pulling Chad up by the shirt and dragging him into the house.

"Are you okay Doug?"Mal asked Doug nods as he looks down at Evie who is holding him tightly.

"I"m okay Mal thanks."Doug says

"Hang on let me do a healing spell."Mal says

"Mal I'm okay really it looks worse than it feels I promise."Doug says

"Fine you two come inside when we're ready I'm going to think of a spell that Will make Chad wet the bed tonight."Mal says leaving her two friends alone.

Doug looks down at Evie and she looks up at him and her heart breaks seeing a the bruise on his face.

"I'll kill him."Evie says

"Princess I'm fine, really."Doug smiles shyly.

"I should have told him sooner, I should have.."Evie says

"Hey..Enough."Doug says Evie kisses his lips and Doug pulls away and winces in pain.

"I'm getting Mal we're gonna make her do that healing spell."Evie says Doug chuckles she kisses Doug's cheek.

"Stay put."Evie says and walks into the house. Doug sits down on the chair and takes a deep breath closing his eyes letting the pain settle down.

"You and BlueBerry Princess huh?"Lizzie asked sitting across from him and putting an ice back on Doug's cheek.

Doug grunts in pain and Lizzie pulls back lightly. "I love her."Doug stated.

"Which is understandable, Evie's one of the most beautiful people in Auradon but do you really want to be with someone who's just a pretty face?"Lizzie asked

"She's more than that. Evie is beautiful no doubt, but she's also kind hearted and intelligent and funny when she doesn't really try...I love Evie for all the reasons that don't include her looks."Doug says

"Your parents wont approve. I know for sure Evie's Mother would throw a fit if she found out about you two."Lizzie shakes her head.

"Evie and I will cross that bridge once we get there."Doug says

"Just make sure this relationship will be worth it in the end Doug."Lizzie says Evie walks outside with Mal behind her and they see Lizzie with Doug.

"Lizzie you can go inside now. I've got this covered."Evie says Lizzie looks at Evie and laughs

"He's not yours Evie."Lizzie smiles

"Ohh boy Doug we should go inside and let these two cat fight it out."Mal says

"Doug is Mine Lizzie. And I don't need your desperation around him"Evie snarks back

"OKAY! Evie that's enough, Lizzie thank you for your help but I think I'm going to lay down."Doug says taking the ice pack and walking into the house.

"Doug and I are friends Evie, if you don't like it. Too Bad."Lizzie smiles

"I could smack that smile off your face if you don't stay Away from Doug."Evie says

"I'd like to see you try Blue."Lizzie says Evie charges towards Lizzie

"E! No go check on Doug. Go Now."Mal says Evie glares at Lizzie and walks into the house to check on Doug.

Doug made his way to the attic and laid down on the floor holding his head Evie walks up the stairs and smiles seeing Doug close his eyes. Evie lays down next to him and takes off his glasses. Doug reaches down and grabs Evie's hand kissing the back of it without opening his eyes.

"I love you."Evie whispers Doug smiles and holds her hand over his heart. "You don't have to worry about Lizzie. My heart has been yours since the day you and I met."Doug says

"I know I just hate her flirting with you. I cant imagine how you felt when you had to see me with Chad for nearly a year and a half."Evie says

"It wasn't fun I tried to come up of a way to make Chad disappear I was nearly close to coming up with a formula but Jay spilled it all over my carpet."Doug jokes Evie laughs.

"No More Hiding. I want this. I want us."Evie says

"I want us too."Doug whispers. Evie smiles and kisses his lips "Whatever happens after graduation we'll figure it out together okay?"Evie asked Doug smiles.

"This is where I want to be this where I belong. Here with you. And who knows maybe one of the Queens will help me start up my clothing business."Evie says Doug smiles and then remembers something

"Can you hand me my phone I have to show you something."Doug says Evie reaches over Doug and hands him his cellphone Doug opens up a text message and passes the phone to Evie.

Evie reads the phones and gasps. Doug smiles "I spoke with Snow White, and she loved the Gown you made for her for the Spring Festival. She has a space for you to have for your business. And I traded some of my jewels to buy this cottage. "Doug says Evie smiles

"You don't have to but uhm I was thinking you may need a place to stay after we graduate...and I'll be in the other room anyways I just figured you know..if you wanted to."Doug says

"Yes I'd love to move in with you Only if we can share a room."Evie smiles Doug chuckles and nods

"We're really doing this huh? Starting our lives together?"Evie asked

"Yes I think we are."Doug says Evie kisses his lips and smiles "I can't wait to start decorating!"She smiles Doug closes his eyes as Evie cuddles next to him and starts talking about Colors and patterns she would want in their home. And for the first time Evie finally felt like she belonged and felt safely at home. As Long as she had Doug she would always feel loved and safe.


End file.
